


Care to join?

by Viper27



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Smut, Triad - Freeform, female worship, man sluts, man switches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viper27/pseuds/Viper27
Summary: You walk into a surprising, but dreamy, situation🐍🐱🐍Disclaimer: I do know own HP or any of the characters. Don’t sue me
Relationships: Tom HughesxReader, Tom RiddlexReader, Tom RiddlexTom Hughes
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

It was long. The tunnel, that is. The Chamber of Secrets had to be getting close as you trudged your way through the murky waters,

Sure enough, a flickering light appeared at the end of the tunne—

“ _UuuuhH”_

 _What. Was. That?_ It was so faint, you were almost sure you imagined it. You rounded the corner to find the source of the light. Through the open, snake engraved door, was the very chamber. The infamous walkway led to what was the head of Salazar Slytherin, but for some reason now depicted some guy on guy action that made you blush. At the foot of the statue now held a four-poster bed, covered in emerald silks with dark gold embroidery and tassels, complimented by the dark wood. It was what was on the bed that made you gasp. 

Tom Hughes, the muggle MI6 agent at least ten years her senior, was laying back while a much younger yet no less threatening Tom Riddle grinded on his lap. They were making out sloppily, and their faces weren’t the only thing getting wet.

You internally scolded yourself for letting them affect you so easily it wasn’t often your two ex-almost lovers were humping like there wasn’t no tomorrow, matching haircuts without a single hair out of place. Tom R. Was wearing his head boy uniform like the supposed perfect schoolboy he was. The cloak was pushed slightly down his shoulders and revealing a white button down similar to Tom H, save for the sleeves rolled up and a bit more hair on his arms. Neither seemed to care about Hughes’ slight stubble scraping the younger boy, although he was hardly a boy. Riddle was determinedly creating had shaped dents in the expensive wood frame since they were now sitting up, Tom H. kissing his partners neck.

You couldn’t help but let out a little whimper at the delectable sight. “ _Oh_.” Eyes too glazed over with lust, you never noticed they were both now looking at you. Shit. Reality came rushing back as you’re eyes widened and you tried to run. Surely they were too far away to start with to be able to catch up?

Wrong.

With a wave of his wand, Tom Riddle yelled “Accio girl!” While an amused MI6 agent laid back with his arms crossed behind his head.

 _Great_.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Oof_ " you said as you zipped towards the gorgeous man and schoolboy, crashing at the foot of their bed in a heap.

"Well Well Well" Tom Riddle said as he slid off the matured man's lap, both still staring. "This is _quite_ the predicament you've found yourself in hmm?"

"How do you two know each other?" You almost wispered as the younger Tom folded his arms boredly, eyebrow now raised. Riddle should not look this handsome. Not now. He was her school nemesis, her rival. She had never given in to his good looks for she knew if she did he would view her as too weak to be a match for him. Sweat beaded across his forhead, causing some stray locks to stick to is messily... was that because of the other Tom?

"It doesn't matter y/n. The real question is why are you here?" You noticed that he had said _why_. Not how.

"I-I'm not sure what you me-" A wand to her throat cut her off when the older gentelman spoke.

"We saw that look on your face y/n." He crouched down to your level, brushing a few stray hairs behind your ear. The other Tom was still standing, wand still pointed at your throat, smirking like a cheshire cat. His teeth were so shiny you wanted to polish them with your tounge yourself. Christ, what were you thinking! These men were dangerous, you couldn't afford to let their charm sway you. "There was no way you were going to leave without seeing us finish, were you? So, here's how this is going to go. You are going to take off those clothes..."

_What!_

"...and watch as I go at it with your pretty little classmate here." A scoff sounded to her left. Riddle was still holding the wand to her throat. "Forgive me Tom, I may be older, but I get a kick out of your sass and need to dominate as well. not to mention you are far more intimidating at this age than I was. Don't worry gorgeous." Your heart skipped a beat from both fear and anticipation for what was to happen next. "As I was saying, You'r-

"What the men's warehouse model is trying to say, is that you're going to sit your pretty arse down and watch us or I'm going to obliviate your pretty brain of the last hour"

Hughes smirked over his shoulder. "Yes darling, you took the words right out of of my capable mouth." Riddle almost stuttured but managed to snap his mouth shut and blush.

You didn't react much different. You could secretly enjoy this, and then go back to pretending you hadn't seen anything. It was all you could do to guarentee your freedom. It wasn't like you actually had to have unconsensual sex with either of them, which actually sounded... kinda hot...mm. Merlin, you needed to snap out of it! You needed to focus on escape. 

"O...ok. I'll do this. I won't tell anyone."

"Of course you won't y/n. You don't have much of a choice in the matter." You should _not_ feel that heat that started pooling between your legs as he said that.

"Oh, and you know what y/n?" Riddle piqued up again. He must have used legillimens to communicate with Hughes because they shared matching, growing chesire grins as they stared her down.

"We're also going to fuck your pretty little body as a punishment."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey so I’m rewriting this story so look out for the rest of this one under another fic with the same title, thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! So, I'm deleting this soon because I rewrote it under the same name so if you want to read the rest of the story it's on the account. Thanks for reading!


End file.
